valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
General Sphene
DMG 12 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 350% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 20% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Chain Lock |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 20% chance / Max 2 times |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Chain Lock |skill g lv1 = Deal 350% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Chain Lock |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 350% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Chain Lock |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Chain Lock |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 4 turns / Can't be nullified / 35% chance / Max 2 times |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This general worships Typhon. She's sadistic with her mask on and masochistic without it. |friendship = My lord is my savior. All who oppose her are filthy vermin! |meet = I lead the Thorn commandos, and I will be your death. |battle start = Filthy vermin! |battle end = Yikes! S-Sorry! |friendship max = Forget you just saw that or else you'll die a painful death! |friendship event = Oh, my mask, it... Yikes! My mask came off! I'm sorry for saying such awful things. Please don't be mad. |rebirth = My lord Typhon took my little sister and I under her wing. She's fickle, but to us, she's a savior. I still worship her. I vow on the mask she gave me, I'll make her Overlord! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Abyssal Elixir (Flash) |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:AkkeyJin